User blog:VicVague/10 Best Featured Artist Performances in Songs
10. LIL PUMP in Lie Detector by 24hrs LIL PUMP offered his signature lyrics such as; "Fuck yo bitch, told her bye-bye-bye. Smash her main hole, nut in her eye-eye-eye." This is typical LIL PUMP lyrics but he had a crisp flow non the less. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjbiQHCbr4M 9. LIL UZI VERT in wokeuplikethis* by Playboi Carti if you are ever mildy familiar with hip/hop then you should know that this song is fucking legendary. LILUZI and Carti are huge friends and have collabed on a number of occasions, but this is one of the greatest performances. I would seriously recommend this song to everyone, even if you hate rap. This song rocks hard. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REmZhFKmOmo 8. Quavo in Rap Saved Me by 21 Savage and Offset With Metro Boomin on production, this song had three other amazing artists to make for a nigh flawless final product. 21 and Offset did a great job, but Quavo arguably out performed them both. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LK9rgGmrH7I 7. Young Thug in Throw Sum Mo by Rae Sremmurd and Nikki Minaj This song was my favorite in 7th grade, it was the fucking best. Even after it's fame, this song will live on and so will Young Thug's performance. Rae Sremmurd is basically dead now, but they were good and even made a massive comeback in 2016 with Black Beatles. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwrY0D2ACNk 6. Gucci Mane in Black Beatles by Rae Sremmurd Gucci Mane is a badass. He did pretty damn good in this song but he could ahve done better, but this song is too good though so it must be listed. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b8m9zhNAgKs 5. Lil Yatchy in Broccoli by D.R.A.M. Lil Yatchy did a prefect job in this song and that is the only reason this song blew up. Yatchy saved Dram's ass and he owes him big time. 2016 was a good year for rap. Dram sucks though, nobody is disputing that. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K44j-sb1SRY 4. A$AP Rocky in Pick It Up by Famous Dexter A$AP Mob, Rocky and Ferg are all great. In fact A$AP Mob is the largest Hip/Hop group in history, I think. Maybe Odd Future is bigger but they have A$AP Rocky, Ferg, Rodrigues, Nast, Twelvyy, Bari, Ant, Dash, Ty Beats, Dom, Josh, AV, Illz, J. Scott, Lou and Lotto. Yeah, they are the biggest... Or were... Anyway, Rocky did a great job in Pick It Up alongside Dex and was the last good performance by Famous Dex. RIP https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6SaVOLRcF4 3. Future in Seven Million by LIL UZI VERT Future died after this song. Not literally, but he is no longer relevent. He did a good job though, so he died with dignity. Rest in Peace Future. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgBWelhhxmY 2. Kendrick Lamar in New Freezer by Rich the Kid This song is very good. Not only is this one of Rich the Kid's better songs, but it is made even better by Kendrick coming in to make it even better. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YqSS_b_X1U 1. Playboi Carti in Of Course We Ghetto Flowers by LIL UZI VERT Dont ask about the title, just say ok and forget it, thats LIL UZI VERT fans 101. Playboi Carti did a perfect job (unlike Offset) and he made this song really good. A fine addition to The Perfect Love Tape. Carti is legendary in this song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruwgaLd83g4 Category:Blog posts